


Rainy Morning

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Umbrellas, i need something alright, look im starving i have to make my own food, the hagukanon tag has nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hagu and Kanon walk to school and Kanon has the big gay





	Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> please spare hagukanon, im gonna die of starvation
> 
> also yea my fics are short, whachu gonna do?

Kanon made her way through the small streets, the sound of raindrops hitting the ground made her company, though she wasn’t the best with directions, she knew the way since she had been walking through those streets for around 2 years, she looked at her surroundings again, she was downtown.

She passed Hazawa’s café and Yamabuki’s bakery, she was now in front of Kitazawa’s meat shop, owned by her fellow band member and friend’s family, speaking of her, Kanon could swear she saw the orange haired girl exiting the shop.

“Hagumi-chan?” she approached the exit of the shop and she saw her friend there.

“Kano-chan!” a cheerful voice rang through her ears, she could recognize that voice anywhere. “Hagumi was trying to find her umbrella, but it disappeared! Know Hagumi is gonna have to get there in the rain... ”

“Oh, well you could…” she was a bit hesitant to finish the sentence, this was like a romantic movie, Kanon blushed at the thought of sharing her umbrella with her friend “come with me.”

“Really? Thanks, Kano-chan!” the bassist sprinted towards her friend, grabbing the umbrella handle a bit higher to where Kanon was holding it, but her hand found it more comfortable moving itself downwards, pretty much touching Kanon’s hand, she didn’t bother putting it back where it originally was, giving the drummer a bright smile when their hands lightly made contact.

“Fue, Hagumi-chan, could you…” she wanted to object to the slight, but the feeling of their hands touching felt nice, causing her to blush even more. “nevermind”

They started walking slowly, initially in awkward silence, but eventually, casual chit chatter began, mostly about the band or school, soon, Kanon began to notice Hagumi’s scent of fried meat, she liked it, the other girl’s presence made heart beat faster, almost following the same rhythm as the raindrops, and her voice was sweet as honey, she enjoyed hearing Hagumi ramble about how excited she was for the next show, Hagumi’s cheerfulness was contagious, the bassist’s smile made her feel warm and fuzzy, she could feel the other’s warmth, it felt great, she wanted to feel it more, she was so caught up on her feelings she didn’t notice how bad both of them were blushing.

The walk continued, Kanon could tell they were getting closer to Hanasakigawa, she didn’t want it to end, but she knew that they could eventually do this again, but she wasn’t expecting to feel Hagumi’s hand holding hers, she quickly faced the younger girl, to find her smiling while looking down with a huge blush on her face.

“Hagumi wanted to do this for a long time, she hopes Kano-chan isn’t to bothered.” her tone, unlike it usually was, sounded serene, Kanon’s heart began beating faster, faster than the raindrops now, they were just friends, but why? Why was she feeling like this? She felt like she just wanted to stay with their hands like this forever, she wanted to embrace her and never break free from it, she wanted their lips to meet, was this love?

“No, it’s fine” Kanon didn’t object, it felt right to have her hand held by a girl, she finally noticed she was in love with her friend. 

They were getting closer to the gates, their hands still touching, but they eventually had to let go, Kanon could still feel the warmth of Hagumi’s hand on hers while she held the umbrella.

“Hey, Hagumi-chan” she wanted to do this forever, to feel this warm, to feel their hearts beating as one “do you want to go somewhere after school?”

“Yea!”

Even if it wasn’t raining, Kanon wanted Hagumi to hold her hand again.


End file.
